


take me, i dare you

by calarinanis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Lesbian Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Lesbian Marlene McKinnon, POV Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Pre-Canon, Young Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calarinanis/pseuds/calarinanis
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange doesn’t fall in love with blood traitors but Marlene McKinnon is tempting the voices inside her head.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Marlene McKinnon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Gay Pride Month





	take me, i dare you

Marlene McKinnon was a mouthy bitch of a blood traitor, pretty as a picture in silky purple robes and dangerously high heels. Bellatrix took a swig of champagne, imported straight from France, as her eyes narrowed on the dainty girl daring to speak to Regulus as if she belonged here. 

She did not. 

The McKinnons were sycophantic sympathisers when it came to mudbloods, Bellatrix could hardly believe that they were still invited to pureblood only events. She saw the girl’s simpering smile at Regulus, all flashy red lips and perfect white teeth, and decided to intervene. 

“I wasn’t aware blood traitors were still allowed to attend.” Bellatrix sauntered next to Regulus. She told him to leave as he rolled his eyes and winked apologetically at Marlene McKinnon who blew him a kiss as he turned to leave. 

Marlene delicately took a sip of her drink. “We believe in equal rights for Muggle-borns but that doesn’t mean we’re not still pure-blooded.” She met Bellatrix’s eyes, ice grey rocks with plenty of disdain. “Strange to see you here, I’m sure you used to avoid these events.”  _ Before you married your husband _ , the unspoken words at the tip of her tongue. 

“I know how to uphold the honour of my family.” Bellatrix’s voice was throaty with a ragged little edge. 

“Which family would that be, then?” Marlene questioned. “The noble house of Black or your new house of Lestrange? I don’t see your husband anywhere near you.”

“Both.” Bellatrix curled her lip. The question didn’t sting, she was more than happy to let Rodolphous chase after other women as he was undoubtedly doing now. Theirs was not a marriage of love, mere convenience. “And, where’s my cousin? He used to trail after you like a dog.”

“We were having a conversation until you chased him away.” Marlene was unfazed by Bellatrix’s intense glare, she had been the recipient of it so many times. 

“Not him. Sirius.” Her voice dipped into a sing-song at Sirius’s name.

“Nursing our break-up at the bottom of a bottle if I know him.” She felt her heart race as Bellatrix moved closer to her. She was wild like an untamed storm with a mercurial smile and a violent streak that terrified others but not Marlene.

Her sharp nails dug into Marlene’s coffee coloured wrist as she took her hand. "So you left him at last?" She said with a smirk. "Poor little puppy will be pining." 

“I’m looking to move on with someone more my style.” Marlene felt the scratch tear across her wrist yet she did not flinch and instead curved her lips into a smile. “Someone with a little more power and a lot better hair.”

Bellatrix loosened her grip. “I’m sure it can be arranged.” Her hand moved to meet Marlene’s and she felt the warmth of her palm. “Plenty of eligible pureblood boys if you drop that blood traitor nonsense.”

“But, I don’t want a rich little boy and I don’t want to give up what I believe in.” Wafts of spice hit her nose, musky and rich, as she realised quite how close she was to Bellatrix. She could even see a slight sheen to her forehead and a messiness to her curls. 

A waiter approached with a tray of champagne, forcing them to break apart for the moment as they both took another glass. Bellatrix had consumed several glasses too many already, she could tell by the vicious voices in her head begging her to make Marlene hers in a way that was permanent. To mar that creamy skin, to yank that glossy straightened hair and to turn those lips red with blood. It would not be the first time, those voices whispered in their tones of glee. She looked over at Marlene, calmly sipping her champagne, as she spoke to some Longbottom with a warm smile upon her face and nothing to betray what had passed between them. 

“Bellatrix.” Marlene returned, teasing out the syllables of her name in a way that inflamed her desire. “We were interrupted.”

“Our conversation has ended.” She turned to move away, to remove herself before she damaged the woman standing in front of her. She would find Rodolphous and they would leave. That’s what the only sane voice was telling her. 

Marlene hooked her arm into Bellatrix’s with a casual smile. “I’m not quite ready. We were having such a charming conversation after all.”

“I’m a married woman as you so pointedly mentioned.” She rolled her eyes even as she said the words, knowing her vows had been nothing more than a contract. 

“It doesn’t bother me.” She dared a wink at Bellatrix who was rather too single-minded. “I doubt it even matters to you.” The challenge was laid bare in her words which sounded so pleasant coming out of that crimson mouth. 

“It doesn’t but you side with those precious mudbloods.” Her voice grew higher, a touch of madness could be heard. “I don’t dishonour my house with blood traitors.” She leaned closer to Marlene so she could whisper. “I kill them.” A deranged laugh escaped and for a moment her eyes were white with hysteria before she regained composure. 

Marlene did not move a muscle, her smile could cut glass. “I don’t date bigots.” She paused to take a sip of her champagne. “But, for one night I could just be Marlene and you could be Bellatrix.”

Violent thoughts invaded Bellatrix’s mind, they spoke of lust mingled with the desire to make Marlene scream all night. To hold her down and have her way, to see those brown eyes grow wide with pleasure as she worked on every inch of her body. To leave scars that would never fade and make memories they would never forget. To lose herself in ecstasy just for one night in a fantasy she would never have with Rodolphous. The voices were winning today, they had pervaded her mind until she had no choice but to agree to Marlene’s words spoken in that sultry manner she had seen used on men and women alike. 

“Come along then, sweetling.” Bellatrix’s voice was like the sound of honey dripping slowly, though her eyes were hardened with steel. 

Marlene McKinnon was truly a mad bitch with a death wish, tottering along on her golden heels with her drink carefully held between her fingers. Marlene McKinnon had a sharp tongue and amber eyes imbued with mischief. Marlene McKinnon’s cries and her breathy moans sent Bellatrix into a frenzy. 

Tonight, she belonged to Bellatrix. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
